Crazy
by vortexgirl
Summary: After Yukki slapped Yuno. A little look into what Yuno went through in her mind before following them. Possible spoilers.


**Tell me how you like! :)  
**

**This story is dedicated to my friend; MysteriousManiac! Happy birthday! : ) **

**Yuno is fun to write! I am sorry if I got anything wrong.**

**I don't usually write stuff like this...but here ya go! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuno landed on her knees, her face staring blankly ahead. Yukki...he..slapped her. Why? She just wanted him safe. Cool air blew over her plain white bra and underwear clad form, but she didn't even notice it. She was so confused. He was being stupid. They didn't need friends! He didn't need friends! He had her...she would protect him. No matter what.

His so called 'friends' would betray him. She just knew it. Everyone betrayed each other in the end. Everyone dies. She was the only one who knew. Wait...She shook her head slightly. Her head. So many memories. What once was, what could of been, what she could change. She could save them all...?

'No!' She snapped at herself inside her mind. Yukki must win and become God. He must live. She didn't care who died! Yukki must live. That's all that matter, that's all that would ever matter to her.

First, she must get him to trust her again. She tilted her head sideways, in a almost creepy fashion, staring down the hallway he left. She did just lock him up in a room for several months.

'For his own good.' She told herself, calmly.

Afterall, her parents did it to her all the time. No matter how much she cried or begged, she was always left in the cage. Day and night.

Her parents were confused, but they loved her. Right? That was their way of showing their love. Well...

She turned around, twisting her body sideways so she was sitting fully on the cold ground. Smiling innocently at the two skulls that sat on the chairs in front of the computer, she giggled madly. They did love her. And she showed them how she loved them, in the exact same way. She just added a few more rules.

She gasped suddenly, clutching at her head in agony. What was she doing? Her mind was so jumbled. So much noise. She brought her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth. Constantly muttering under her breath, "Noise. Noise. Too much."

Did she know what was right anymore? And her thoughts returned to the same thing again; Yukki.

He was right. She was, afterall, doing this for him. He should happy.

She slowly stood up, walking back into the room she had just spent several months in. She slid on her clothes, her movements slow and calm. Almost in rhythmically motion.

Yuno sat in front of computer screens. She could see a faint reflection of her face on all of the screens.

She watched him help his 'friends' as they left, on the camera.

She started to brush her hair. She needed to look nice and pretty for Yukki. She laid her brush on the wood table right next to her beloved kitchen knife.

Since when did she listen to her head? Her mind told her alot of things. Her mind went blank, she paused. What was she doing? What was...? Her mind had nothing. It was floating, empty. Somewhere dark. She looked around in confusion. Spotting the picture of her in a wedding dress and a boy standing beside her, taped to the wall.

Yukki. His name danced across her mind as a whisper. A flood of emotions and memories passed through her. How could she have forgotten that? He kept her sane.

The air in the room was heavy but almost...calm and foreboding. Standing up, she took the picture of her and Yukki off the wall. Being very careful not to damage the picture by pulling the tape off.

Sliding it in her pocket, she walked back to the table. She picked up the only two things left that mattered to her. Her knife and phone.

Running her fingers along the sharp blade, she smirked. Her eyes seemed to get a darker pink color to them. She would get Yukki back. She would do it right. Not like last time.

She walked to the door, running her hands over the top of the two skulls, smiling gently at them. She would come back for Mommy and Daddy.

Facing the door, she started to run. Making sure to grab at the door as she passed it. The door slammed closed with loud bang that echoed throughout the hallway. She didn't stop running, holding the knife tightly.

Everyone would die.


End file.
